¿Solo por el trabajo? O ¿Por alguien?
by AkinaSouto
Summary: Kin y Louisa, son 2 hermanos que perdieron a sus padres, su padre en un acciddente y su madre por cansancio. 5 años despues van a la pizzeria que iban cuando niños, pasa que Kin y Louisa, consiguen el trabajo de guardias, pasaran cosas interesantes, peleas entre hermanos, romances, ETC... [ocXtoybonnie]


¿Solo por el trabajo? O ¿Por alguien?

 _ **¿Hola? ¡Hola! Disculpenme por estar desaparecida por demasiado tiempo, me quitaron el pc y no pude hacer los ovas del otro fic y creo que los subiré mas rato y les aviso es lemon 7u7. Como ven, vengo con uno nuevo fic, pero llego con un nuevo fic, que como ven es de romance, espero que les guste ^^ me costo imaginarlo.**_

 _ **Aclaracion: FNAF no me pertenece sino a Scott Catwhon, solo mi oc y este fic me pertenecen. Además estarán humanizados al estilo Lulu-999**_

 _ **COMENZEMOS**_

Epilogo

 _ **Año 1999**_

 _Se encontraba una familia en la carretera dirijiendose a la pizzaria de moda. Sus dos hijos, el mayor Kin, de 9 años, ojos azules, cabello café, con un poleron verde, pantalón azul y unas botas negras, la menor Louisa de 4 años, ojos verdes, cabello café con mechas rubias, con un poleron rojo, pantalón negro y unas botas negras._

 _Llegando a la pizzería, los niños se bajan emocionados directo a la pizzería, sus padres los siguen. Entrando a la pizzería ven a los 3 humanoides que están dando su show, eran la sensación._

 _Louisa: (agarrando el brazo de Kin) vamos a ver a Toy Freddy_

 _Kin: bueno (camina hacia al escenario con su hermana) hermana porque te gusta tanto Toy Freddy?_

 _Lousia: bueno, me encanta su color, como canta_

 _Kin: me gusta mas Toy Bonnie (cruza sus brazos)_

 _Louisa: ya lo sabia (infla sus meguillas)_

 _Han pasados unas horas en aquella pizzería, llegadas las 7, se tuvieron que ir._

 _Mama: como la pasaron?_

 _Kin y Louisa: BIEN_

 _Papa: (nervioso) pónganse el cinturón_

 _Kin: porque papa_

 _Papa: (aun mas nervioso) PONGASE EL MALDITO CINTURON_

 _El padre tenia razón, pues el camino estaba resbalozo con gasolina. Lo mas inesperado es que el auto se bolco. Causando un pequeño desmayo en todos._

 _Kin: (despertando) donde estoy? LOUISA ESTAS BIEN (la sacude)_

 _Louisa: (despertanto) kin (se desvanece)_

 _Kin: (ve a sus padres y a su mama le quita el celular y llama a emergencias) alo!_

 _Emergencias: si cual es su emergencia_

 _Kin: estábamos devolviéndolos a nuestra casa y de repente nos volcamos (llora) mis padres no se si están bien y mi hermana no esta bien. Por favor vengan rápido_

 _Emergencias: bueno iremos en camino_

 _Kin: gracias (corta)_

 _Kin estuvo esperando, pero vio que una persona los veía, sonreía al ver a esa familia, casi muriendo, se podría decir que el haya causado el accidente_

 _Kin: ese hombre, habrá enserado el piso, para que alguien muriera?_

 _Kin sin pensarlo 2 veces saco a su familia del auto, no le quedaba de otra, pues vio que se alejaba el tipo._

 _Escucha que llega el carro de ambulancias, y cae desmayado._

 _ **10 dias después**_

 _Kin: (despierta) emm….Donde estoy_

 _Enfermera: estas en el hospital_

 _Kin: (desesperado) Y MIS PADRES Y MI HERMANA_

 _Enfermera: tu madre esta bien, tu padre fallecio y tu hermana esta muy bien_

 _Kin: MI PADRE MURIO?_

 _Enfermera: el impacto fue muy fuerte, no se pudo salvar_

 _Kin: (llora y se corre al otro lado) vallase_

 _Enfermera: no pue…_

 _Kin: LE DIGE QUE SE VALLA_

 _Enfermera: bueno (se retira)_

 _Kin, se paso llorando por días enteros, incluso no comia, su hermana lo iba a ver, pero este fríamente la rechazaba y le decía que se fuera. A su madre era la unica que el dejaba entrar, este se desahogaba solamente con ella. Pasaron 2 semanas, la familia salio del hospital. Continuaron con sus vidas normalmente, excepto de Kin, este era frio, no tenia casi ningún amigo, cambio totalmente._

 _ **PRESENTE AÑO 2015**_

 _Kin y Louisa ya son mayores. Kin tiene 25 años, mientras que Louisa tiene 20. Su madre murió hace 5 años, causando que los dos hijos tuvieran que trabajar._

 _ **Lunes 29 de Junio, Hora 1:30 p.m**_

Kin: (desde la cocina) HERMANA LA COMIDA ESTARA LISTA!

Louisa: Altiro Kin (desde su cuarto)

Kin: lou, TE PODRIAS APURAR

Lou: (bajando) ya ya, uy parece que estas en tus días

Kin: CALLATE

Lou: oye hay que ir al trabajo

Kin: MIERDA

Lou: si es mentira es feriado

Kin: come rápido tu comida

Lou: porque, no me digas que tienes que ir a ver a tu novia, aahh pero me acuerdo QUE NO TIENES

Kin: CALLATE NO SOY COMO TU

Lou: (pone las manos en la mesa y se levanta) TU CAMBIASTE SOLO POR LA MUERTE DE MI PADRE, ANTES NO ERAS ASI (llora)

Kin: eso no te importa si cambie

Lou: pero cambiaste, tu cambiaste

Kin: (deja de comer y tira su plato) se me quito el hambre (se levanta y se va)

Lou: (empieza a recordar cuando ella y su hermano ivan a esa pizzería)

Kin: (en su cuarto dibujando) cuando entenderá que sigo estando mal

Lou: (toca la puerta y pasa) discúlpame hermano, tengo una idea, porque no vamos a la pizzería

Kin: para que (empieza a recordar) crees que es bueno para mi ir a esa pizzería después de lo que paso?

Lou: yo solo quería que fueramos, como los viejos tiempos, pero como no quieres ir (se encamina a la salida)

Kin: bueno vamos, pero una condición, solo comeremos y veremos a los animatronicos

Lou: (saltando de la emoción y abraza a Kin) gracias gracias gracias

Kin: (corresponde) bueno, vamos antes de que me arrepiente

Lou: SI HERMANITO

 _Bueno los hermanos fueron a la pizzería, lo gracioso fue que Lou, se puso a saltar de la emoción, hace tiempo que no iba a esa pizzería, en cambio Kin si estaba emocionado, pero se lo aguantaba._

 _Vieron que eran los mismos animatronicos, pero no había demasiada gente como los otros tiempos, aunque seguía teniendo ese ambiente de fiesta y emoción_

Kin: TOY BONNIE(grita emocionado)

Lou: (pensando) nunca lo vi tan emocionado, espero que siga asi

Kin: ME ENCANTA ENCANTA ENCANTA

Lou: tranquilo, vamos a comer primero y después vas a verlo

Kin: (se comporta con un adulto) vamos hermana

Lou: bueno, que quiere comer?

Kin: (distrayéndose con un letrero que dice un empleo) Necesito ese empleo

Lou: que, trabajar aquí?, solo para ver a Toy Bonnie

Kin: (sonrojado) es un animatronico no siente nada mensa

Lou: bueno si quieres toma el trabajo, pero he escuchado muchas cosas que pasan en la noche

Kin: si las se, que algunos guardias no salen de aquí. Sobrevivire

Lou: tengo hambreeeee

Kin: (le suena el estomago) yo también, pidamos las pizzas.

Fue una camarera a servirles sus pizzas, paso el tiempo, los dos hermanos conversaron, cosa que le extraño a Lou, hace mucho que no hablaba con su hermano como ahora.

Kin: terminaste de comer?

Lou: si hermanito

Kin: que bueno, me esperas voy a ir a la oficina.

Lou: vas a pedir el empleo, sierto?

Kin: lou necesito el dinero, en lo que trabajo no gano demasiado.

Lou: bueno hermanito, TAMBIEN PEDIRE EL EMPLEO

Kin: louisa estas loca

Lou: no, te quiero ayudar, asi que tendríamos el doble de dinero.

Kin: tienes razón, pero si te pasa algo

Lou: NO TE PREOUCUPES, TRABAJAREMOS LOS 2, SIN MAS PEROS

Kin: Okey

 _Los 2 hermanos se dirijieron a la Oficina, donde se encontraba el Señor Catwhon, tocaron y escucharon un "PASE". Entraron y se contraron con un señor con demasiados papeles y un celular colgando por hay._

Kin: hola señor, venimos a solicitar el empleo de guardias

Sr. Catwhon: ustedes 2, vienen a solicitar el empleo?

Los 2: sip

Sr. Catwhon: bueno, primero díganme sus nombres y sus edades

Kin: me llamo Kin Makara, y tengo 25 años

Lou: yo me llamo Louisa Makara, tengo 20 añoz

Sr. Catwhon: bueno, obtienen el trabajo, solo firmen aquí, y les entregare sus uniformes (les pasa unas hojas y les entrega el uniforme)

Kin: bueno gracias Sr. Catwhon. A que hora tenemos que estar aquí?

Sr. Catwhon: tienen que estar a las 11:50

Los 2: Bueno

Kin: (afuera del restaurante) lou vamos a dormir un rato en la casa, son las 2:30 AM, durmamos hasta las 7

Lou: ya hermanito

 _Los hermanos se fueron a su casa, se acomodaron a dormir, Louisa duerme plácidamente y hasta Habla, en cambio Kin, el solo dormia, dormia._

Kin: (despertando ve su reloj) MIERDA SON LAS 8:30

Lou: (despierta por el boche) que pasa manito

Kin: ANDA A BAÑARTE ALTIRO Y NO TE DEMORES

Lou: porqe?

Kin: QUE TE VALLAS A BAÑAR, YO GUARDARE LAS COSAS

Lou: (pose militar) si mi manito (se va a bañar)

 **En el baño (se recomienda poner la canción S.U stronger than you) :**

Lou: ….AND STRONGER THAN YOU…OOOOOOOF, LOOOOOVEEEEE.

Kin: (abriendo un poco la puerta) estas lista

Lou: ah…..casi manito

Kin: apurate (cerrando la puerta)

 _Paso un rato, en verdad son las 9:00, si Lou se demora media hora en bañarse, en cambio Kin guardo todo lo necesario para el trabajo, en su mochila llevaba, termo, chocolate, linterna, dulces, café, mas chocolate, cupcakes, mas y mas chocolate, cuaderno de dibujo, lápices. Para Lou llevo, linterna, mantas, termo, cafe, chocolate para el, dulces y unos cupcakes._

Kin: estas lista Louisa

Lou: yes hermanitiechon

Kin: se dice Brother, :T.

Lou: ñeee como se dija

Kin: come algo yo voy a ponerme el uniforme

Lou: no te vas a bañar?

Kin: te olvidas que me baño en la mañana

Lou: AHHH

 _Kin se fue a su cuarto a vestirse, su uniforme era una blusa azul, con una corbata de moño negra, unos pantalones negros, con zapatillas gris. Lou llevaba lo mismo, solo cambiaba que tenia falda y una corbata._

Lou: TE VES SEXHY MANITO (mirándolo shotamente)

Kin: no soy shota, loli

Lou: (baja la cabeza) no soy loli

Kin: (sonríe) y lo dices tu.

Lou: (seria) ya vamos a comer algo

Kin: hace un rato te dije que comerías algo

Lou: no quería, no me gusta comer sola

Kin: vamos a comer

Lou: YEY~ COMAMOS HAMBURGESAS

Kin: no

Lou: (triste) poque?

Kin: hemos comido toda la maldita semana hamburgesas, me toca a mi elegir

Lou: y como un buen uke elegirás completos

Kin: no comeremos algo ligero, además no hay palta

Lou: comamos fideos

Kin: si comamos eso

 _Los hermanos cocinaron fideos, se demoraron 1 hora en comer, pues conversaban y conversaban, y no comían nunca. Llegadas las 11:00, se fueron a su trabajo, felizmente._

 **LES GUSTO EL EPILOGO, ESPERO QUE SI. BUENO LES DIRE QUE LA IDEA DE ESTE CAPITULO ERA MOSTRARLES LO QUE LES SUCEDIÓ A LOS HERMANOS, Y COMO CONSIGUIERON EL TRABAJO. FUE EL CAPITULO MAS LARGO QUE HE HECHO ^^.**

 **ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ^^. DEJEN REVIEWS SI LES GUSTO. NOS LEEMOS MAS RATO**

 **BYE**


End file.
